


The Lone Club

by Yui_Lin01



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Lin01/pseuds/Yui_Lin01
Summary: After Decades of The  Earth being soaked in radiation and Being covered in bandits, killers, and evil a group of kids will change it all one day at a time. This story brings a new setting where there are many new dangers including; New and Dangerous Creatures, New Beliefs and Cultures, New Lands and Regions, New Factions, Technology and Communities, And Most of all the mysterious Magic. Follow this small group of kids as they go on their adventure and journey and meet new people and go to new places, As well as finding their sexuality. P.S All kids in this story are between 11 and 15. This is a Fictional fantasy and is by no means to be taken seriously or be portrayed in Reality.





	The Lone Club

It was a sunny morning in the valley where the Club Base is, I woke up to look out the window and see the bright sun shining into the Quarters of the Base. I smiled as I got out of my bed and walked down the stairs into the Lounge, I sat on the couch and looked over the reports on my PDA as I thought of what to do today. Minutes later Will who is the second in command and my best friend walked in from the elevator, he said " Morning Reed, How was your night? I was on Farm Level fixing the Hydroponics. " I thought a moment before I replied " I had a great night, and Thank you for fixing that issue. " We smiled at each other before Will sat down on the couch and sighed while he looked at something on his PDA.

I got up from the couch and went to the Control room which was at the top of the Treehouse base and sat at my terminal that has all the controls for the base and more, I thought for a moment before I got an idea. The club was in dire need of more recruits and there are only 3 villages nearby so I decided I am going to send a team of 3 to each Village and hope we get a lot more recruits so we can expand our operation. I got up from my terminal and realized Will and Sarah who is Will's sister and third in command of the club, Standing there Looking at me before Will finally spoke " Sir, What should we do all of our crew are here and awaiting a new mission.. " They looked at me in question.

I looked at them and thought about it for a moment before I shared my Plan with them I finally said " Recently we have also completed our Recruit quarters, it can hold up to 20 recruits...I'm hoping we can get at least 10 recruits today. " They nodded before turning to the Prime elevator that goes to all floors and is only accessible to those who have Red Keycards, They took the Elevator down to the Lounge and alerted the Crew and assigned teams, 3 people were in each team which means a total of 9 crew members will be going and Will and Sarah will be going on a supply run in our Club Cargo Truck. Our club is made up of 13 people which means only 2 people will be here, Me and Elisa who is the Club Medic and One of the Botanists who take care of the Farm.

After a few hours, all the teams have reported that they have arrived and have set up the Field Recruitment tents in the villages, The club uses Field tents as Temporary facilities and Emergency shelter often. I Finally got the Report from Will and Sarah that they have made it to the last supply depot and are on route back to the Base, I went to the Central console to work on a project I have been thinking about. Minutes later there is a Perimeter alert so I pulled up the camera feed and watched a moment before I see it is Just an animal so I turn the alarm and alert off. It took another few minutes but soon Will and Sarah were back, I went to the garage and saw the Truck was stocked full of more resources we were low on and 4 bots I looked to will as I spoke " Where did you get these bots? " he smiled before replying " I got them from a Recruit we picked up while in the Villages, He's an Engineer that made those from scrap.. " I smiled before seeing The Recruit get out of the truck, I looked to him who looked to be about 13, and said " So.. You're an Engineer? Would you be interested in becoming the Club's Head Engineer? " He looked up to me and smiled before saying quickly " Yes sir! I can configure the bots to be labor or security bots if you want. " I smiled and walked to the elevator and took it to the control room.

I walked up to the Central console by now it was late afternoon but not dark, a few minutes later the Radio came on and the Recruiting Teams have all joined up and have gotten a total of 8 recruits not counting the recruit Will and Sarah brought to the base. After about 25 more minutes the teams were back and the Recruits were all introduced to the base and Crew, It was now night and the Recruits were all in the Recruit quarters and settling into the base. A few minutes later Will, Sarah, and the Engineer were all standing in the control room The Engineer asked " What should I do sir? You never answered me earlier about the bots.. " I looked to him and replied " Configure the bots so they can build and upgrade our base..Also so they can carry things for us. Also.. Do you think if we get the materials you can produce more of these bots? " The engineer took a moment before he replied " Well, yes of course I can But I can also use the materials to build automated mines and farms and such if you wanted. " I thought a moment before I nodded.

I said " Okay, check the storage room for the materials and improve the farms and anything else you might be able to do with the materials. " I smiled before he nodded and walked to the elevator and took it down, Will finally spoke " Sir Since we now have these bots and we have more recruits I think we should start thinking of Expanding our operation and Making a new Branch of the club.. Where there will be another base somewhere nearby and it will house a small group of recruits and act as an outpost. Also, I think it would be a good idea if we open a Full-time recruitment center in one of the Villages. " I thought for a few minutes before I finally replied " Will, Work on the Details and Plan it out. I will think about the Outpost for now, but the Recruitment center is a yes, Send some bots with a small team tomorrow to set it up. " Will smiled and nodded " Yes sir. " before he left going to his office which is next to the control center on the left. Finally, Sarah spoke up " Sir, Now that we have all these recruits I would like to propose a training program that will teach them how we do things and how to survive alone or with a group and how to build certain tools and items. " I nodded while she talked and took a few moments before I finally spoke " Do it, I think that is a great idea. " Sarah left going down in the elevator and I turned back to the Central console, It was now about 10 at night and was pitch black.

I worked on my project and thought about Will and Sarah's ideas and the new Head Engineer, I walked to the elevator and took it down to the Crew Quarters and walked over to my quarters before I sat on my bed and turned the TV display on and it started to show a bunch of channels with tv shows and movies on them, I turned it to a movie and watched a bit before finally going to sleep.


End file.
